yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Snow
The songs "Snow Miser" and "Heat Miser" were originally written by Maury Laws and Jules Bass for the 1974 Rankin-Bass stop-motion animated special The Year Without A Santa Claus. In that special, the songs were respectively performed by Dick Shawn as the Snow Miser and George S. Irving as his brother Heat Miser. The songs were reprised as one song in the 2006 live-action film adaptation, performed by Michael McKean as Snow Miser and Harvey Fierstein in the role of Heat Miser, and reprised again in the 2008 animated sequel A Miser Brothers' Christmas. While Irving reprised his role as Heat Miser in the latter reprise, Canadian voice actor Juan Chorian took over as Snow Miser, due to Dick Shawn having passed away in 1987. Both songs are included on the album Nick at Nite: A Classic Cartoon Christmas, Too. The Snow Miser's song was also heard in the 1997 movie Batman and Robin as Mr. Freeze (played by Arnold Schwarzenegger) attempts to have his minions sing it, so they watch the special and listen to Dick Shawn's version. Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, Barely Pink and the Swamp Zombies have all covered versions of this song. Lyrics Snow Miser: I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow. I'm Mister Icicle; I'm Mister Ten below. Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much. Heat Miser: I'm Mister Green Christmas, I'm Mister Sun. I'm Mister Heat Blister, I'm Mister 101. They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch, starts to melt in my clutch. (Laughing) I'm too much! Minions: He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow. He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten below. Snow Miser: Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, turns to snow in my clutch. Minions: He's too much. Snow Miser: (speaking) Ahh, thank you! (singing) I never want to know a day that's over 40°. I'd rather have it 30, 20, 10, 5 and let it freeze! Minions: He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun. He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister 101. Heat Miser: They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch, starts to melt in my clutch. Minions: He's too much. Heat Miser: I never want to know a day that's under 60°. I'd rather have it 80, 90, 100! Minions: He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mr. sun He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister 101. Snow Miser: Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, Miser Brothers: turns to snow/starts to melt in my clutch Minions: He's too much Snow Miser: (Chuckles) Minions: Too much! Reprise Version Heat Miser: He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow. He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten below. Friends call him Snow Miser, whatever he'll touch, turns to snow in his clutch. He's too much. Snow Miser: He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun. Love ya! He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister 101. They call him Heat Miser, whatever he'll touch, starts to melt in his clutch. He's too much! Heat Miser: He's too much! Miser Brothers: We're too much! Too much! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Christmas Songs